This proposal responds to PA-10-071 NIH, Support for Conferences and Scientific Meetings. In May 2011, The George Washington University Cancer Institute (GWCI) will host a symposium focused on adult survivors of pediatric cancers (ASPC) and young adult cancer survivors (YACS). Both populations face a multitude of physical, psychosocial, emotional, and financial challenges as a result of their diagnoses and treatments. In the U.S., there are approximately 270,000 survivors of pediatric cancer and 600,000 cancer survivors who were diagnosed between the ages of 15 and 29. Areas that warrant novel interventions include sub-specialized medical care, advanced psychosocial support and financial counseling and assistance. Target Population: Attendees will include survivors and caregivers;researchers;and health care professionals. The Symposium will be advertised at a national level and open to anyone interested. We will offer continuing education credit for social workers, nurses, and physicians which will likely increase attendance. Summary of Program: The 2011 symposium is entitled Research to Practice: Using Novel Interventions to Eliminate Health Inequalities. This working conference will provide an overview of issues that affect ASPC and YACS to provide attendees with a context for developing interventions to address known disparities in either the ASPC or YACS populations through selected workgroups. Interventions to be developed during the working groups will include: health system interventions, professional training interventions, psychosocial interventions, and community-based interventions. Results from the working session will be shared with the full group to encourage dialogue and the flow of ideas. Objectives: 1) Provide an overview of the drivers of health disparities experienced by adult survivors of pediatric cancers and young adult cancer survivors by examining current leading-edge research;2) Identify novel and evidence-based interventions for ASPC and YACS and next steps for clinical translation;3) Offer a platform for survivors to provide recommendations for overcoming common challenges faced by adult survivors of pediatric cancers and young adult cancer survivors;4) Collaboratively develop innovative interventions for adult survivors of pediatric cancers and young adult cancer survivors as solutions to significant physical, psychosocial, emotional, and economically-derived health disparities within these populations. Anticipated Outcomes: 1) Review of latest research findings will enable researchers to build on knowledge to date regarding which health challenges require critical interventions for adult survivors of pediatric cancers and young adult cancer survivors;2) Novel ideas for interventions that can be implemented in the clinical setting using a community-based participatory model of inclusion for the population served;3) A report that summarizes symposium presentations, highlights, and newly developed interventions to be submitted for publication in a peer reviewed journal and disseminated broadly to research and clinical communities. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The George Washington University Cancer Institute's (GWCI's) Biennial Cancer Survivorship Research Symposium to Create Health Equality provides an opportunity for researchers, health care professionals, survivors, and caregivers to gather for multi- directional learning to forward the field of cancer survivorship research and its translation to the clinic. The 2011 Symposium Research to Practice: Using novel interventions to eliminate health inequalities will identify health inequalities and specialized needs of adult survivors of pediatric cancer (ASPC) and young adult cancer survivors (YACS). Furthermore, novel interventions will be developed by symposium attendees in an effort to lay the ground work for next steps in ASPC and YACS research.